I Come Bearing Movies
by devoted2clois
Summary: Brennan is hit a bit hard by a case...so what better to do than invite Booth over and ask him to bring some movies? R&R with LOVE...i love you and you love me:
1. isnt it a bit late?

**Hey hey hey**** lol this idea came to me like…5 minutes ago :D This is an early birthday present for Emma so I hope you like it :D…and everyone else as well**

Booth was lying in bed drifting off to sleep. It had been an absolutely massive day at work. The squints had managed to get an ID of a victim Booth and Brennan had found a few days prior. It turned out to be Brennan's childhood friend. Sure, she hadn't shed a tear or shown any signs of pain, but Booth could tell she was breaking inside. He tried to get her to open up, but she just shut him down. Booth's phone rang loudly from his bedside table, he looked at the ID- _Bones. _

"Hey Bones." Booth greeted her cheerfully.

"Hi Booth" Brennan said through tears. Booth sat upright.

"What's wrong Bones?" He asked, concern filling his question.

"Can you…can you please come over?" Brennan asked shyly.

"Yeah, I'll be over in ten minutes. Do you want me to bring anything?" Booth asked, jumping around the room trying to put on his jeans with one hand.

"Just…just you and some movies if you want."

"Are you calling to invite me over for a movie night…at 11 at night?" Booth joked. Brennan chuckled lightly.

"Just bring some please." Brennan hung up. Booth stared at the phone in disbelief.

"She hung up on me!"

~*~

Booth knocked twice on his partner's door. He heard shuffling from inside before the door opened. Brennan smiled weakly at him. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was in flannel pyjamas with love hearts on them and a pair of ugg boots with pink skulls on them. She stood aside and let Booth inside. Booth walked past her and plonked himself down on the couch. He patted the spot next to him and Brennan walked and sat down beside him. He looked over at her and pulled 4 DVDs from his jacket pocket.

"Well, I've got a few light hearted movies. Now I may know almost everything about you but-" Booth paused for unneeded dramatic effect "I don't know what type of movies you like which brings me to my selection." He picked up one DVD and smiled "Titanic in case you need a good cry." Booth placed his hand on his heart and mocked sadness " Miss Congeniality for a good laugh. Music and Lyrics for the girly side I know you have." Brenna shook her head and playfully punched Booth in the arm. "And finally…Die Hard! For my very manly self." Booth looked over at Brennan. "Which one do you want to watch?"

"Miss Congeniality if you don't mind." Brennan answered handing Booth the DVD case.

"Of course I don't. I mean come on- a FBI chick who kicks ass…she reminds me of my partner."

"But you don't-" Brennan started to say "oh you were referring to me"

"Don't worry Bones…you'll catch on one day" Booth patted Brennan sympathetically on the leg, she laughed and swatted his hand away. Booth stood up and put the DVD in Brennan's DVD player. He grabbed the remote, sat back down and pressed play. He was revved up and ready for a Bones movie night.

**It's short I know :D Next chapter will include a bit of B&B flirting and of course Miss Congeniality!! Lol I love that movie….please Review!! Have a good weekend.**


	2. you think im gorgeous

**Thankyou all for your review/alerts/favourites they really mean a lot to me :D I didn't really know what Brennan wore to bed so I just wrote what I would wear to bed if I was upset…yes I do have special pyjamas for special occasions :D Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter :D.**

Brennan was snuggled into Booth's side and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. It felt so right to have her so close.

"_You think I'm gorgeous, you want to kiss me, you want to hug me, you want to love me, you want to hug me, you want to smooch me" _Gracie Hart sang to her partner on the TV.

"That's my favourite line of the whole movie" Brennan informed Booth quite randomly.

"Um ok…thanks for telling me" Booth replied.

"Booth?" Brennan mumbled shyly.

"Yeah Bones."

"Do you think I'm hot?" Booth had and uncontrollable coughing fit. Once he caught his breath he answered.

"I do not think you're hot." Brennan slumped at his rejection. "I think you're beautiful." Brennan turned her head and looked at Booth seriously, he was smiling down at her like a dork.

"Thanks Booth." Brennan snuggled back into Booth's side and sighed in content. "I don't think you scrape up to bad either." Booth smiled smugly and nudged Brennan.

"I believe you just made a compliment." Booth joked.

"I believe I did." Brenna turned her attention back to the movie. "See! Gracie gets a gun…why can't I have one?"

"Gracie has a gun because she's with the FBI, she's not a doctor."

"But I have a great shot, so I should be entitled to have a gun and I go out on the field with you so I should have something to protect myself."

"You do have something, you got me" Booth said poking himself in the chest.

"Fine…I still want a gun though." Brennan replied stubbornly.

"How about a taser…I might be able to get you one of them." Booth offered.

"It's not a gun…but it will do. Now be quiet I'm trying to watch the movie."

"You were the one who started talking" Booth defended. Brennan turned around and shushed him making Booth laugh.

About an hour later the movie finished. Booth stood up to go put in a different movie.

"Do you want to watch one of your movies?" He asked looking through Brennan's vast DVD collection.

"Yeah ok…you can pick, I chose the last one so it's only fair." Booth spotted a DVD and laughed.

"I knew even you couldn't resist Olivia Newton John and John Travolta" Booth showed the Grease DVD to Brennan.

"I don't know how that got there." Brennan said innocently.

"Like Hot Blooded, Grease is a guilty pleasure" Booth smiled smugly as he put the DVD in. "Does this couch fold out…I'm really tired and would love to lie down to watch this movie." Brennan hopped off the couch.

"Yeah it does actually." She threw the cushions to Booth who caught them clumsily and folded out the couch. "Just hold on" Brennan instructed as she left the room. Booth stood still with the cushions in his arms. He felt out of place. His eyes scanned the walls and noticed a new from hanging on the wall to his left. Booth walked over to it and realised it was a photo of Max, Brennan, Parker and himself. He smiled and walked back to his original standing point. He never knew Bones was so sentimental.

Brennan walked back into the room holding two pillows and a queen sized doona.

"You can put the cushions down you know" Brennan shook her head and laughed. Booth dropped the cushions and went to help Brennan with the doona. They set up the bed, Booth stood there with his hands on his hips in thought.

"You know what we're missing for it to be a perfect movie night" Booth finally said.

"No. No I don't know." Brennan replied, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Food." Booth clapped his hands together and waltzed into the kitchen. "Now what can we eat at 1.30 in the morning?" He opened the pantry and discovered bags of lollies hidden behind the boxes of cereal. "Wow Bones…you must really like lollies."

"Hey! That's my stash!" Brennan exclaimed. She ran into the kitchen and snatched the bags of lollies out of Booth's hands. "Don't just go into my pantry and take my lollies"

"Fine. Bones can we please eat some of these lovely looking lollies?" Booth asked politely.

"Yes we can Booth." Brennan opened up a bag and poured the contents into a bowl. She carried it back into the lounge room and plonked herself down onto the foldout bed. She slipped underneath the doona ad looked over at Booth expectantly. "Come on Booth" Brennan whined uncharacteristically. Booth sat down, lifted the doona up and lied down. He reached for the remote and played the movie. He looked over to Brennan and saw that she was asleep. Booth knew it was childish…but he had to do it. He carefully slid out of the bed and went in search of a permanent marker.

**Woo this was fun to write **** For those of you who have woken up at a sleepover after being the first to fall asleep (or doze in my case) you'll know what's coming next. Please leave a review on your way out :D**

**P.S. Emma and Weener my moustache is not coming off!!! Ahhhh…and its not even permanent marker!!**


	3. Moustaches Lipstick Same Dif!

**The only reason I'm doing this chapter now is because Emma told me to. If it was up to me I wouldn't be because my knuckles are bruised and they really hurt!! Screw you peer support!! And guys…there's a great Bones story you should read…its called Convicted, is by EmLovesYouu and is absolutely great!! Thankyou all for your kind reviews :D and sorry its short :D**

Brennan was sleeping soundly. She was having quite a nice dream. Booth was in it…of course he was, if he wasn't it wouldn't be a dream. Brennan was not completely unaware as to what Booth was doing. Brennan was slowly waking up when she felt the bed being weighed down. If she was not mistaken, Booth was straddling her lap.

Booth carefully lowered himself down onto Brennan's lap. If she woke up…she would not hesitate to kill him. Booth removed the lid from the permanent marker and flinched when it made a loud popping noise. He closed his eyes and braced himself for an attack. Thank god it didn't happen. Booth leant down and hovered the marker above Brennan's top lip. She was going to wake up with the best moustache she'd ever had. He pressed the tip down and began his masterpiece.

Brennan struggled not to smile as she felt her moustache being drawn. She was waiting for the right time to jump him. Booth moved the marker to her right cheek and drew a massive love heart on it. He then wrote his name inside. Next the forehead, 'Property of Seeley Booth' he scrawled. Booth was just about to draw glasses on his partners face when Brennan's hands snapped around his wrists. She opened her eyes and smiled wickedly.

"Got ya!" Brennan snatched the marker off Booth and went to draw on his face. Booth jumped off her lap and ran around the couch. Brennan ran to the table and grabbed her bright red lipstick. "You may have drawn glasses and moustaches on your mates faces…but me and my friends…we preferred lipstick." Booth's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't" He practically whispered.

"Oh I would" Brennan growled menacingly. She ran up to Booth and jumped on his back. She wrapped her arms around his head and tried to put some lipstick on his lips, but only managed to smear it on his cheeks. Booth ran around, hoping to throw Brennan off, but came to no avail. As carefully as he could he landed on the bed on top of Brennan. He turned around so he was facing her, a determined look on his face. Brennan saw her chance and quickly covered lips in the lipstick. "There…now we're even."

"Mmm not really" Booth leant down and placed kisses down Brennan's neck. She squealed with laughter and squirmed trying to get out of his grip.

"Booth! Don't!" Booth pulled away with a smile on his face.

"There…now we're even." Booth rolled off his partner and turned the movie up. Brennan lay breathless not knowing what to think, not knowing why Booth would kiss her. She brushed it off as a 'spirit of the moment' thing and watched the movie.

Little did they know that for the past half an hour Angela was calling Brennan franticly, and was on her way.

**Thanks for reading guys…I hope you enjoyed it and I'm going to make a poll as to what movie they will watch next so please vote :D Please leave a review on your way out they are most appreciated.**


	4. You're The One That I Want

**I am sooooo pissed off at my sister right now!! Seriously if you knew how pissed off I was after peer support…imagine that times 100 and your not even close!! So she wants me to go up to the reserve with her and I say no I got homework and she calls me a fat slob and I need to lose weight and I'll never get married the way I'm going and I'm going to get heart disease…then she still expects me to go up to the reserve with her! And I'm like you bitch!! When you had problems being underweight I supported you…I've been struggling with me weight since I was 8 not just a few months you f#%^&g bitch and you don't even support me you just abuse me and make me eat comfort food and lower my self esteem so you can shove it up your jumper bitch!!! Ok I feel better now…except once again I have found out that punching walls…really really hurts. Ok now on with the story…thank you all for your reviews:D**

Angela sped down the street as fast as Hodgins' mini would allow her. She had called Brennan numerous times and she was not answering, she was very worried. Angela pulled into the carpark outside Brennan's apartment building and rushed inside. _Oh god oh god! _She thought _please be there! _Angela decided it would be faster to take the stairs rather than the lift, so she turned sharply to her right and sprinted up the stairs. Once she reached the top she put her hands on her knees and bent down panting for breath _well-_pant-_at-_pant _-least-_pant _-I will fit into that dress now. _Angela bolted down the corridor and came to a holt outside of her best friends door. She pressed her ear to the door and gasped. She could hear singing…Booth and Brennan singing…you're the one that I want!

~*~

As soon as Booth heard the song start he jumped off the bed and immediately went into 'Danny' mode.

"I got chills. They're multiplyin'." Booth sang to Brennan, swaying his hips smoothly. "And I'm losin' control.'Cause the power you're suplyin', it's electrifyin'!" Booth fell to his knees and lay down on the floor. Brennan, although she thought it was very silly, jumped out of bed and went into 'Sandy' mode. She stood in front of Booth, and as he began to get up on his knees she placed her foot on his shoulder and kicked him down.

"You better shape up" Brennan turned away from Booth and strutted down the length of her apartment. Booth now close behind. "Cuz I need a man." She span around and placed her left hand on Booth's right shoulder. They danced backwards, playing a game of chicken "and my heart is set on you." Brennan turned around again and walked away from Booth "You better shape up. You better understand, to my heart I must be true-"

"Nothing left, nothing left for me to do" Booth sang with a smile on his face. Brennan ran back to the bed and Booth scurried after her. She stood on top of it and Booth went on his knees and gripped the edge of the bed near Brennan's feet.

"You're the one that I want, you are the one I want" Booth and Brennan sand together. Brennan turned her back to Booth and he ogled her backside. "You oo, ooh honey." She turned back to Booth and he looked hungrily up at her. "The one that I want. You are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh honey. The one that I want. You are the one I want ooh ooh ooh. The one I need" Brennan bent down and beckoned to Booth "oh yes indeed."

~*~

Angela couldn't take it any longer. She whipped Brennan's spare key out of her pocket and unlocked her door.

~*~

Just as they were about to carry on their duet, Booth heard the door open. Brennan heard it as well because she looked fearfully down at Booth.

"Sweetie its only me!" Angela called out.

"Geez Ange you scared me half to death" Booth exclaimed.

"You know you can't be scared half to death Booth." Brennan pointed out. Angela entered the room.

"Sweetie I've been calling you! Do you know how worried I was?" Angela yelled trying to be angry at Brennan.

"How am I supposed to know how worried you were?"

"I was calling and-" Angela stopped mid sentence "oohhh…oohhhhhhh." She narrowed her eyes and glared slyly at Booth. "What is Booth doing here at three in the morning? Finally made a move did you stud?"

"Wait what" Booth looked at Brennan's neck and put two and two together to figure out Angela saw the lipstick kisses on Brennan's neck and the 'signage' on her face. "You see Bones fell asleep-"

"Dozed!" Brennan cut in.

"Fine then she dozed, so I drew on her face and when she woke up she grabbed her lipstick, jumped on my back and covered me in the stuff, then to pay her back I kissed her neck to cover her in lipstick."

"Exactly" Brennan agreed.

"Yessss…and then you started singing 'you're the one that I want'…wow…what a coincidence." Angela said sarcastically.

"Yes that's exactly what happened!"

"Ok Sweetie, you just keep on telling yourself that." Angela patted Brennan on the shoulder. She turned around and left the apartment, satisfied in what she found out. Brennan and Booth stood awkwardly next to each other.

"She doesn't believe us does she?" Brennan asked Booth.

"No…not one bit."

**Thanks for reading guys :D Please leave a review on our way out…and I'm sorry if I made any mistakes with Grease…I've never actually seen the movie…I just brought it in so they could sing 'you're the one that I want' to each other. Press that little green button please…it looks so tempting!!**


	5. World's Most Handsome Man

**Oh we're from Tigerland****, ****a fighting fury****, ****we're from Tigerland****, i****n any weather you will see us with a grin****, ****risking head and shin****, ****if we're behind then never mind****, ****we'll fight and fight and win****, ****for we're from Tigerland.****We never weaken till the final siren's gone****, ****like the Tiger of old****, ****we're strong and we're bold**** f****or we're from TIGER (YELLOW AND BLACK)****,****we're from Tiiigggeeeerrrrlaaaaand.****Now Richmond better win!!! Carn Richmond!!!!!****Sorry it took a while guys…but in other news, The Notebook was voted the next movie B&B will watch :D Ok so they don't really watch it but anyway…hehe Emma **retarded monkey****

"So what do you an Angela usually do when you have sleepovers?" Booth asked, rolling on his side so face Brennan.

"We watch movies, we drink…a lot and we talk." Brennan said "although I find the talking completely useless because there is never a specific topic to discuss I find it strangely relieving."

"So what do you want to do…do you want to talk?"

"No, I only do aimless talking with Angela."

"Come on Sweetie" Booth said in a high 'Angela' voice "we can talk about that sexy FBI Agent who you swear you're not sleeping with."

"Ange you know I'm not sleeping with Booth" Brennan decided to play along with Booth.

"I never said anything about Booth, I could be talking about another FBI Agent."

"Well you don't usually talk about any other guy than Booth and Hodgins so I just assumed-"

"Wait you guys talk about me?!" Booth said in his normal voice.

"Yes we do usually talk about you." Brennan answered. "Angela usually tries to convince me that I'm sleeping with you and just not telling anyone."

"Really?"

"Yes really…that's what we talk about. I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true." Booth lay back on the fold out couch and put his hands behind his head.

"What movie are we going to watch next?" He asked.

"I don't mind. Angela and I usually watch what she calls 'a chick flick'. I don't know what that means but the movie is usually really sad or just really sappy." Brennan said with a look of intense concentration on her face.

"Ok then, let's watch a chick flick." Booth reached for his copy of Music and Lyrics.

"No!" Brennan yelled "we are not watching that"

"Why not?"

"Because I've seen that so many times I can quote it." Brennan said, blushing slightly.

"I knew it!"

"What? You knew what?" Brennan asked befuddled

"I knew that you loved chick flicks as much as any other girl. I bet that when you saw 'Ghost' you balled your eyes out!"

"I didn't ball my eyes out" Brennan insisted.

"Sure you didn't" Booth said sarcastically.

"I didn't! I cried a tiny bit when I watched the Notebook but that's it." Booth's eyes lit up.

"Let's watch the Notebook." He jumped off the bed and went to Brennan's DVD collection.

"What! Why?" Brennan cried out in outrage "do you want to watch it to make me cry?"

"No, I want to watch it because I haven't seen it yet." Booth took out the disc and put it in the DVD player. He sat back down next to Brennan and without a second thought he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Brennan leaned into his arm and inhaled his scent. _Whisky cologne _she noted _that's new_. The mere scent of Booth's cologne made Brennan tired. Slowly here eyes fluttered closed, and she fell asleep in Booth's arms.

~*~

Brennan awoke to the smell of pancakes, and the sound of Booth singing out of tune.

"Hello did you miss me I now I'm hard to resist" Brennan couldn't agree more "y'all can come and help me pick sweet corn outta this. It's hard to be humble when you're so" Booth coughed "fruit tingles big. Did you ever meet a sexier male chauvenist pig?  
I'm gonna milk it 'til I turn it into cheese, so tell your babes in arms and O.A.P's  
come take a piece of me. If you drop me, I'll fall to pieces on ya. If you don't see me  
I don't exist. It's nice to meet you, now let me go and wash my hands, 'cause you just met, the world's most handsome man, the world's most handsome man" Well…Booth was very handsome, Brennan couldn't argue with that. Brennan rolled over and unexpectedly rolled off the edge of the couch.

"Bones! You ok!" Booth called out as he ran into the lounge room.

"Yeah I'm fine" Brennan sat up and detangled herself from the blankets covering her. Booth offered her his hand and lifted her to her feet.

"We have to go to work soon…so I'm making pancakes. They should be finished soon, but you've got to wash you're face." Booth walked back into the kitchen. Brennan walked down the hall and into her bathroom. She scrubbed viciously at the permanent marker covering her face, but it didn't come off.

"Booth! I'm going to kill you!" Brennan stomped down the hall and into the kitchen. Booth put a pancake onto an empty plate and looked at Brennan.

"What did I do?" Booth asked innocently.

"You drew on my face with permanent marker…and it won't come off!" Brennan yelled furiously.

"Yeah and it looks like I have hickeys on my neck because I was allergic to the lipstick and I had an allergic reaction." Booth pointed to his neck which, well, it looked like it was covered in hickeys.

"Oh my god Booth." Brennan reached out and held her hand on his neck "I'm sorry, I didn't know. But it shouldn't have affected you're neck, I put the lipstick on you're lips."

"Yeah well…now we both have each other's markings" Booth smiled and put the plate of pancakes on the table. "Come on Bones, eat up."

~*~

Booth and Brennan sat in Booth's car in the Jeffersonian car park.

"We have to go in there." Brennan said breaking the silence.

"I know. We just go in there quickly and hopefully no questions are asked." Booth said hopefully.

"Yeah." Brennan and Booth opened their doors and stepped out of the car. They quickly walked past security and into the lab. Booth tightened the scarf around his neck and Brennan ducked her head. Cam came down the platform and stood in front of the pair holding a file.

"Dr Brennan I-" Cam's eyes widened in shock "what the hell happened to your face!!!"

**RICHMOND LOST!!!! TO MELBOURNE!! AHHHHHHHHHHH. Ok I've finished my rant…I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please drop in a line :D**


End file.
